Episode 12 - The North Pole of Timbur Wolves! Transcript
(The episode begins with some of the small Pokemon; Pikachu, Squirtle, Charmander, Bulbasaur, Torchic, Treecko, Mudkip, Chikorita, Cyndaquil, Totodile, Corphish, Snivy, Tepig, Oshawott, Emolga, Pansage, Scraggy, Croagunk, Piplup, Chimchar, Turtwig, Pachirisu, Buneary, Psyduck, Poliwag, Venonet, Marill, Vulpix, Axew and Bonsly. And the 15 Ham-hams who are climbing up the snowy mountain which is the North Pole as the Narrator speaks) Narrator: As our heroes' Pokemon continue on the journey avoiding Team Rocket and the dangerous animals they went up to the North Pole to find the next gym with the 15 Ham-hams. Boss: Speed it up, Ham-hams. We ain't got all day. Pikachu: Pika pi!! Squirtle: Squirtle squirtle! Bulbasaur: Bulbasaur bulba. Charmander: Char. Charmander. Psyduck: Psy ysy ysy! Vulpix: Vul vulpix. Marill: Marill marill. Marill. Marill. Venonet: Venonet. Venonet. Piplup: Piplup pip. Chimchar: Chimchar! Turtwig: Turtwig tur. Pachirisu: Chi-paaaaaaah! Buneary: Bun-eary! Pashmina: Pokemon! Slow down! Don't run so fast like little kids! Penelope: Ookyoo! Scraggy: Scraggy scrag scrag scrag. Scraggy! Pansage: Pansage! Oshawott: Osha oshawott! Snivy: Snivy snivy snivy snivy. Tepig: Tepig tepig. (Squeals) Emolga: Emol emol. Corphish: Cor cor. Corphish. Croagunk: Croagunk! Poliwag: Poli-wag! Axew: Axew ew. Axew ew. Torchic: Torchic tor. Mudkip: Mudkip mudkip. Treecko: Treecko treecko. Oxnard: Maybe if you Pokemon quit saying your names and focus on your climbing and training for the third gym badge. I can't lose my sunflower seed now. Come on we gotta start this show! Pikachu: Pikaaaachu. (We cut to the theme song of "Pokemon and Hamtaro") (Pokemon and Hamtaro Theme Song Begins in Stop-Motion of a video game from Poke-Park) It's always hard when your journey begins! Hard to find your way hard to make new friends! But there's nothing you can't do 'Cause you got the power inside of you! It's not always Haaaaamtaaaarooooo but your heart always knows whats right! It's not about win or lose it's a path you choose! Let the journey begin...!!! POKEMON!!!!! Title: "POKEMON AND HAMTARO" (Then we cut to the unova region poke-dex as it zoomed in to the episode title which is episode 12) Hamtaro: (Off-screen) "The North Pole of Timbur Wovles!" (Then we cut to Boss setting up the picnic for the small Pokemon and the rest of his Ham-ham friends by unpacking the sunflower seeds and water with a perfect spot for them) Boss: How's about I unpack all the things we packed during our trip climbing toward the snowy mountain of the North Pole. Here try this fresh water I've packed. Maxwell: But Boss, That's just an ordinary water. Boss: It's not just an ordinary water. I'd just happened to bring my national spring water! (Shows the Ham-hams the national spring water) Bijou: Wow. You brought your own water to share with us Ham-hams. Pikachu: Pika pika. Axew: Axew ew! Scraggy: Scraggy scrag. Oshawott: Osha-wott! Tepig: Tepig tepig tepig! Snivy: Vy Snivy. Emolga: Emol emol. Pansage: Pan pan pansage. Dexter: Let's not be hastly here. Let's eat before we head on. Howdy: Otherwise we won't get the energy to continue on. (All the Pokemon eats their Pokemon Food from their food bowls as the Ham-hams eats their sunflower seeds by saying "Khrimp Khrimp" Then some three Ice type Pokemon who are Vanillite, Vanillish and Vanilluxe just showed up in front of the small Pokemon and 15 Ham-hams) Vanillite: Vanill-ite! Vanillish: Vanill-ish! Vanilluxe: Vanill-uxe! Pashmina: Say Hamtaro, Who are those Ice Type Pokemon? Penelope: Ookyoo! Vanillite: Vanill-ite! Vanillish: Vanill-ish! Vanilluxe: Vanill-uxe! Hamtaro: Those are Vanillite, Vanillish and Vanilluxe three snowy ice type Pokemon that live in the North Pole. Cappy: Do you three want to join our side back at the Pokemon and Ham-ham Clubhouse? Vanillite: Vanill-ite! Vanillish: Vanill-ish! Vanilluxe: Vanill-uxe! Oxnard: What did they say? Hamtaro: They said yes. They loved to join the group of Pokemon. Pikachu: Pika pika. Pikaaaachu. Chikorita: Chika chika chika. Totodile: Totodile! Cyndaquil: Quil cyndaquil. Marill: Marill mari. Axew: Ew Axew!! Panda: Those Ice types of Pokemon do love to join our picnic in the north pole. Sandy: We're like... partying with the Pokemon. Lots of em. Jingle: (Plays the guitar) When it comes to ice type Pokemon. It also gives the grass type Pokemon the chills. Oxnard: That means... Grass Type Pokemon are also weak against Ice Types. Hamtaro: Just like the Dragon Type Pokemon. Bijou: Well, we're not stopping until we find the timbur wolves that we've bumped into during Brandy's big race. Boss: You're right, Bijou. Let's continue on foot Ham-hams and Pokemon. (They've pack up all the things that they set up for the picnic and continued on their adventure in the North Pole along with Vanillite, Vanillish and Vanilluxe. Then hiding behind the trees one of the wolves are in the shadows as they run back to their Timbur Wolf boss) Wolf #1: There's Pokemon and those Hamsters we saw earlier. Wolf #2: They've spend there time playing games. Wolf #3: Yes. Without there dog Brandy we'll get revenge on what we call hamsters your timbur-nest! (A Timbur Wolf is hiding behind the shadows holding the bone treat badge) Timbur Wolf: Excellent! This time we'll win for sure. Not without the dog they're bringing for another big race we're having but even better. (Emerges from the shadows) We're gonna have to scare them off if it's the last thing we do. (We cut back to all the small Pokemon and the 15 ham-hams continuing on foot by finding the North Pole Gym) Pikachu: Pi Pikaaachu. Togepi: Piii Toge toge Piiiiii. Charmander: Charmander char. Squirtle: Squirtle squirtle. Bulbasaur: Bulbasaur bulba. Torchic: Torchic. Torchic tor. Mudkip: Mudkip mud. Treecko: Tree treecko. Chikorita: Chika-ri. Chikaaaah. Cyndaquil: Cyndaquil cynda. Quil. Totodile: Tototototdile. Psyduck: Psy ysy ysy duck. Vulpix: Vul. Vulpix. Piplup: Piplup pip. Piiiiiplup. Chimchar: Chimchar! Turtwig: Turtwig tur. Corphish: Cor cor cor cor. Cor cor cor corphish! Axew: Ew Axew! Oshawott: Oshawott osha. Oshawott! Snivy: Vy Snivy. Vy Snivy. Tepig: Tepig tepig. Pansage: Pansage! Scraggy: Scraaaggy. Emolga: Emol emol. Venonet: Venonet venonet. Marill: Marill mari. Buneary: Buneary bun bun. Pachirisu: Pa-chipaaaaah. Croagunk: Croooooooak. Bonsly: Bon-sly. Dexter: (Sighs) At least we have to leave some of the other Pokemon behind. Howdy: Pretty add some advice when it's getting cold. (Then suddenly all of the timbur wolves come out of the bushes by running toward the Pokemon and all 15 Ham-hams) All timbur wolves: (Barks loudly) All small Pokemon and 15 Ham-hams: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!! (Scene fades to black. Scene fades back to the North Pole on the snowy mountain as Team Rocket; Jessie, James and Meowth being attacked by Timbur Wolves) Jessie: Look! The twerps' Pokemon are scared by real life wolves. James: Once we snatch them Dr. Zeegor would be pleased if we bring em to the Boss. Meowth: Everything's going good to our plan. (Team Rocket giggles evily as we cut back to the Pokemon and all 15 Ham-hams being scared by timbur wolves) All small Pokemon and 15 Ham-hams: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!! (They hold together being all scared) Timbur Wolf: Who are you!? What are you doing here traspassing here in our place?!! Wolf #1: They're not welcome here! Wolf #2: You better leave the north pole or else!? Wolf #3: Yeah! Before we eat you up for dinner! (The Pokemon stopped holding each other as they stood up to the Timbur wolves) Pikachu: Pikaaaah! Pikaaaachu pika pika pikachhhu! Timbur Wolf: I know what you were after! You've come to steal our snowflake badge!!! Squirtle: Squirtle squirtle! Bulbasaur: Bulbasaur!! Chimchar: Chimchar!! Turtwig: Turtwig!! Piplup: Piiiiipluuuup!! Treecko: Treecko treecko!! Torchic: Torchic chic chic!! Mudkip: Mudkip mudkip!! Chikorita: Chhhhikaaaaaah!! Totodile: Totodile! Cyndaquil: Cynda-quuuuuuil!! (Spit out his flame on his back) Snivy: Snivy snivy snivy!! Tepig: Pig!! Tepig!! Oshawott: Osha oshawott!! Charmander: Char-Man!!! Timbur Wolf: I hate losing the race with the dog! It's always the same! Brandy won the race! Brandy won the race! We can't take it anymore!!! Corphish: Cor cor corphish!! Buneary: Buneary bun bun! Pachirisu: Chi-paaaaaaaah! Croagunk: Croa-gunk! Emolga: Eeeeeemol! Pansage: Pan-sage! Scraggy: Scraggggggy! (Used Leer on the Timbur Wolves) Scragggggg! Timbur Wolf: Ooooooh! We're so scared!! Very well then if it's a fight you want it's the fight you'll get!! Although We will give you the snowflake badge if you can defeat us in battle! Vanillite: Vanill-ite! Vanillish: Vanill-ish!! Vanilluxe: Vanill-uxe!! Venonet: Venonet! Marill: Marill!! Axew: Axxxxxxeeeeew!! Hamtaro: (Stood up to the Timbur Wolves) The Pokemon will except your battle! Let's do this! Boss: This way Hams! To the North Pole Gym! Let's go! (We cut to the inside of the North Pole Gym with the Pokemon against the real life Timbur Wolves. And Boss is in the middle of a referee. As for the other Ham-hams they would cheer for the Pokemon on) I'll be the ret-free from here. Let's get this battle started! Pikachu: Pikaaaaaah! All the small Pokemon: (Say their names in agreement) Boss: Reaaadddddddy...? Fight!!! (The battle begins with Timbur Wolves and the Pokemon as they charged toward each other into battle ready to use their attacks. The Timbur Wolves get their first attack) Timbur Wolf: Have a taste of our Snow Tomb!!!!! (Echoes as he used Snow Tomb by spreading the smoke of snows all around the Pokemon) Pansage: Paaaaan-Saaaaaaaaaaaaage! (Used Bullet Seed but it's not very effected on the snow tomb) Emolga: Emol!! Axew: Axxxxxeeew!! Tepig: Teeeeeee-Piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiig!!! (Used Ember by hitting the snow tomb smoke away so they could see) Pikachu: Piiiiii-kaaaaah!! Hamtaro: Looks like fire types are strong against ice types! Timbur Wolf: We'll see about that! Wolf Claw!!! (The three wolves used Wolf Claw on the Pokemon as they all took damage by saying their names) Pashmina: (Gasps) Come on, Pokemon! Sandy: Hang in there! Penelope: Ookyoo!! Bijou: You can do it! Squirtle: Squirtle!! Blooooooooooooooooooooow!!! (Used Water Gun on Wolf #1) Bulbasaur: Bullllllllbaaaaaa!!! (Used Razor Leaf on Wolf #2) Chikorita: Chhhhhhhhikaaaaaaaah!!! (Used Vine Whip on Wolf #3 by grabbing him) Timbur Wolf: What a waste of time! (Grabs the Vine Whip of Chikorita and unties Wolf #3) Chikorita: Chikkkaaaaaaaaaah!!! Cappy: Go, Pokemon! Panda: We're all routing for you! Timbur Wolf: Ha! Wolf Claw!!! (Used it but the attacks have been interrupted) Pikachu: Piiiiiiiiii-kaaaaa-chhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhu!!!!!! (Used Thunderbolt on the Timbur Wolf as he got shocked) Charmander, Cyndaquil, Torchic, Chimchar, Tepig and Vulpix: (Used Flamethrower on the three wolves by saying their names) Axew: Axxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeew!!! (Used Dragon Rage on the Timbur Wolf) Psyduck: Pssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssy!!! (Used Confusion on Wolf #1) Corphish: Coooooooooooooooor-Phish phish phish!!! (Used Bubble Beam on Wolf #2) Totodile, Mudkip, Piplup, Oshawott, Poliwag and Marill: (Used Hydro Pump on Wolf #3 by saying their names) Vanillite, Vanillish and Vanilluxe: (Used Ice Beam on all the Timburr Wolves by making themselves frozen solid) Bijou: Frozen... Pashmina: Solid! Penelope: Ookyoo! Buneary: Bun bun! Pachirisu: Chi-Paaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Bonsly: Boooooooonslllllllllllly! (Then the frozen solid timbur wolves falls down and breaks the ice as they faded by a chill as they are freezing) Boss: That's it! The battle's over! The Timbur Wolves are cold and are unable to continue! The Pokemon won the battle! All small Pokemon: (Say their names with a cheer happily) Hamtaro: I knew they could do it. Oxnard: Hooray for the Pokemon. (All the 15 Ham-hams came to congratulate the Pokemon for beating the timburr wolves together) Pikachu: (Happily) Piiikaaa! Pika pika!! Axew: Ew Axxxxeeeew!! Oshawott: Oshawoooott!! Tepig: (Squeals) Tepig!! Snivy: Snivy snivy!! Pansage: Paaaansaaage!! Scraggy: Scraggy scraggy! Emolga: Emmmmoool!! Vanillte: Vaniiilllte!! Vanillish: Vaniiiillllish!! Vanilluxe: Vanillllluxe!! Bijou: You Pokemon are so brave. No? Cappy: I guess now that we should be getting that badge now huh? (Then the Timburr Wolves got up from the battle start from fainting as they al walked toward the Pokemon and all 15 Ham-hams) Pikachu: Pika? Chikorita: Chika? Cyndaquil: Cynda? Totodile: Dillllle! Hamtaro: The Timburr Wolves are alive! Timburr Wolf: Calm down the battling is all over. (Takes out the bone treat badge) This is what you're looking for. (Hands the bone treat badge to Pikachu) Pikachu: Piii? Piiiikaaachu! Torchic: Torchic tor! Chimchar: Chimchar! Turtwig: Turtwig! Treecko: Treecko treecko! Piplup: Piiiipluuuup! Mudkip: Mud mud mudkip! Lotad: Tad. Lotad! Corphish: Corphish corphish! Chikorita: Chika-ri!! Togepi: Toge toge-piiiiiiii!! Maxwell: Excellent work, Pokemon! Pashmina: You've got the bone treat badge! Penelope: Ookyoo! Ookyoo! Sandy: Yeah yeah yeah! Dexter: Way a go! Howdy: Yeeeeee-haaaaaaw! We did it! Oxnard: That means the snowy mountain gym was a success! We've got the third badge today! Hamtaro: Hooray for the Pokemon and the Ham-hams! All the Pokemon: (Say their names in a cheer. Then we cut back to the Pokemon and Ham-Ham Clubhouse as they put the bone treat badge inside the collectors badges right next to the acorn badge and the sunflower badge) Elder Ham: Ahhh. Well done, Ham-hams! You retrieve the third gym badge in the north pole. Hamtaro: Don't thank us, Elder Ham. Thank the Pokemon. They did all the work. Bijou: Merci! I love training with the Pokemon. Pashmina: If we keep this up, then we'll have all eight badges to enter the Ham-ham Games! Penelope: Ookyoo! Sandy: We're like make a great team on this adventure! Cappy: We heard that! Let's go find the fourth gym badge! Maxwell: That's the best adventure we ever had. Oxnard: Smell the beans. All the Pokemon: (Shouted their names happily) Narrator: And so the Ham-hams have earned the third gym badge which is really the bone treat badge on the north pole of the mountain. All they need now is five more badges to go before they could enter the Pokemon League at the Ham-Hams as their journey continues. To Be Continued... Category:List of season one transcripts Category:List of episode transcripts